Battle In the School
by Me.Sakaenagi
Summary: Pertarungan hibari untuk mendapatkan kembali harga dirinya ? . Bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan pertahanan benteng takeshi.. er.. i mean benteng tembok pertahanan besi untuk mengalahkan cavallone ?


**Title : Battle In The School**

**Summary : Pertarungan hibari untuk mendapatkan kembali harga dirinya (?). Bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan pertahanan benteng takeshi.. er.. i mean benteng tembok pertahanan besi untuk mengalahkan cavallone ?**

**Genre : Humor , action (?!)**

**Rating : T .. yah , menurut author~**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira-sensei**

**Author Note : Fanfic pertama saya.. Yeeaah.. mungkin memang hancur karena saya baru pertama kali. Jadi mohon reviewnya yah , para senpai ? xD**

**Now , on the fanfic**

4 Mei , Siang hari di Ruangan Komite Disiplin sekolah.. dan pastinya di Namimori.

Damai..

Itulah yang dirasakan hibari sekarang, tak ada kerusuhan yang biasa di lakukan oleh para siswa siswi namimori yang lain. Ia menatap sakura yang berguguran dari jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Lama-lama hibari bakal merasa ngantuk kalau begini caranya.

"Hoooooaaaaaahhhmm....."..

Hibari merasa ngantuk oleh suasana yang damai dan sejahtera ini. Mungkin bisa di bilang bosan. Hibari menjerumuskan dirinya ke sofa kesayangannya (?!) yang ada di ruangan itu. Hibari mencoba memejamkan matanya itu. Jarang sekali ia bisa sesantai ini.

Namun , ketenangan itu berubah 180 derajat ketika handphone hibari bergetar._--memang hibari punya hape ? Entahlah , author juga bingung xD--_ Ia melihat layar handphone itu dan ternyata ia mendapat telefon dari.. Private Number. Siapa gerangan ? Masa bodoh. Hibari tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu dan tentu saja ia tidak mengangkat telepon si private number itu. Ia melempar handphonenya itu (sayangilah tuh hape) ke sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu , tentu saja ring-ring-an si pemilik private number itu masih berlanjut.

Hibari mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi , tetapi ia tidak bisa karena pikirannya masih tertuju pada handphone nya.. yang tentu saja si Private Number masih terus menghubunginya walau hibari tidak mengangkatnya.. kurang lebih.. 15 menit. Urat berkedut-kedut di dahi dan hibari mencoba mengangkat telepon itu.

"Siapa ini ? Bisa tidak untuk tidak menelepon hari ini ?" Hibari sedikit membentak kepada si private number itu.

dan ternyata..

"HIIIBAARII HONNEYY... BUNNY... SWEETY... MISS YOUU~~~ KAMU LAGI APA..? KAMU LAPAR..? KITA MAKK--"

_'what the hell ?!'_

'Pipp...'

Hibari tahu suara itu , itu adalah suara si cavallone bodoh itu , Dino. Tak usah pakai acara lama hibari pun langsung menutup teleponnya dan mematikan hapenya , agar si bodoh cavallone itu tidak menganggunya lagi. Setelah urusan dengan cavallone itu selesai , hibari kembali merebahkan ke sofa setianya itu dan akhirnya ia berhasil pulas di sofanya itu.

KRRRIIINNG... bel sekolah namimori dengan tanda kegiatan pembelajaran (hayah , bahasanya beurat) sudah selesai.

"What tha..?!--"

BRRRUUAAKKK..!!!!!

Upz , apa yang terjadi ? Ternyata Kepala komite disiplin sekolah ini terjatuh dengan tololnya dari sofanya karena kaget mendengar bunyi dari bel tadi. Sungguh hal yang memalukan dan pasti akan akan menjatuhkan wibawanya jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini.. Tetapi..

"Sial , bel brengsek.."

hibari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya ... dan melihat anggota-anggota komite yang lain , cengo melihat hibari. Mereka terdiam , terpaku , membatu melihat hibari yang terjatuh dari sofa dan terbangun dengan cara yang 'luar biasa'.

Hibari pun sama , kalap dan membatu pula.

_'Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana... Tenang hibari. __Tenang...'_

Hibari mengeluskan dadanya. Hibari masih tetap melihat anggota lain satu sama lain. Ada yang membatu , dan ada pula yang menahan tawa. Hibari masih mengampuni anggota-anggotanya karena mereka tidak menertawai dirinya. Oh , tumben sekali hibari tidak ngamuk-ngamuk

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat kerja lagi..!!"

Bentakan mode keras tadi sepertinya sudah cukup menyadarkan anggota-anggotanya untuk kembali bekerja. Seperti Jenderal yang memonopoli rakyatnya (whattha ?!) , hibari seperti biasa tidak ada ampun-ampunan kasih tugas ke anggotanya. Ada yang mengerjakan buru-buru dan sebagainya. Hibari yang sudah agak merasa bosan karena daritadi berada di ruangan yang sama terus , berencana untuk pergi keluar sesegera mungkin dari ruangan itu.

"Aku keluar dulu. Kerjakan tugas kalian dengan benar . Jika tidak..."

Hibari langsung mengeluarkan senjata mautnya , tonfa dan seperangkat 2 bola matanya yang sipit itu di pasang tajam , setajam silet. Tak usah di kasih pengertian , anggota komite yang lain pun sudah tahu arti dari tatapan maut hibari itu yang berarti jika tidak mengerjakan tugasnya secara benar , you will get it... kami korosu.

SREG.....!!!!

Hibari membuka pintu komite dengan ganasnya (?!). Dan di depan pintu itu..

"KYOUYA-CHHAANNN..!!! AKHIRNYA AKU MENDAPATKANNYA...!!!!!"

Ada si dino dengan tampang senyumnya yang khas bloon itu dan sempat mengagetkan hibari , sambil memegang kamera video di tangannya (ya iyalah . Masa di kaki ?)

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini...?" hibari menaikkan tonfanya dan siap-siap memukul dino jika dino melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Aih , kamu jangan galak gitu dong . Lihat niihh. Aku punya kejutan buat kamu sayang..~" panggilan 'sayang' itu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk memunculkan amarah hibari dan kedut-kedutan di dahinya yang famous se-aentero namimori itu.

"Aku punya di sini nih.. kelakuanmu waktu aku telefon kamu dan kamu menutup telefon ku dengan ganasnya , dan juga ada yang seru nih. Kamu yang terbangun kaget dan jatuh itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku.~"

Mata dino menunjukkan kerlap-kerlip bahagia layaknya mata yang ada di anime shoujo tak lupa pula Back Ground dino menjadi pentagon kerlap-kerlip yang biasa muncul di shoujou manga.

"apa yang akan terjadi yaah... jika seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu hal konyol ini ? pasti kamu bisa bayangin dong sayang..~ " dino sedikit bergumam sambil mengkhayal yang nggak-nggak.

"Kamuu.. seenaknya...." Urat berkedut-kedut di dahi dan tanpa di komando lagi , Hibari langsung menyerang dino dengan tonfanya. Tetapi dino berhasil menghindarinya

"Upzz. tenang kyouya-chan.. Tenang.. Take in easy..." dino lompat dengan riangnya sambil senyum-senyum geje. (bisa anda bayangkan ?). Sepertinya misi kali ini adalah : merebut video maksiat itu dari tangan dino dan menghancurkannya. Tapi tidak mudah untuk merebutnya , dan pastinya musti ada sedikit 'adu bacot' dulu.. mungkin.

Dan sepertinya aksi dino dan hibari di depan ruang komite sekolah ini mengundang banyak perhatian. Bahkan Tsuna , Yamamoto , dan gokudera pun ikut menonton pertandingan memperebutkan video kamera itu. Hibari sudah merasa nggak nyaman sama suasana di sini. Dilihatin sama murid2 namimori. Sedangkan dino santai-santai saja , karena ia memegang rahasia kyouya-nya tercinta.

"Sekarang .. aku minta baik-baik. Aku minta video rekaman itu segera"

Hibari menurunkan tonfanya dan sedikit menghilangkan tatapan siletnya itu. Lorong tempat ajang pertandingan itupun tiba-tiba menjadi silent ketika hibari berkata demikian.

"Upz , tidak bisa begitu dong... KYOUYA SAYANGGG~~" dino berkata dengan lantang di bagian 'kyouya-sayang'. Dan murid-murid pun pada was-wis-wus-wes-wos mendengar perkataan dino tadi

_'wah , ternyata dia begini' 'untung aku gak terlalu dekat sama dia' 'ternyata ini rahasianya kenapa ia gak mau dideketin orang'_ dan sebagainya yang membuat kuping hibari gatal mendengarnya. Dino hanya santai-santai saja melihat hibari yang udah keringat dingin dan sebagainya.

Jangankan anak-anak namimori yang lain. Tsuna cs pun juga berkomentar tentang Dino - Hibari , dan gak kalah menarik tentunya.

"Wow , hibari ternyata seorang gay." tsuna berkata dengan polos layaknya gaya anak kecil

"yaa.. seperinya begitu. Tapi bagaimana nanti nasib namimori jika orang penting sepertinya ternyata seorang gay ?" sambung yamamoto dengan mengeluskan dagunya layaknya detektif.

"aa.. sebodo amat itu (entah kenapa logat batak). Pokoknya tontonan seru ini jangan sampai di lewatkan sedetikpun.." gokudera pun antusias.. sepertinya gokudera berharap 'lebih' pada Dino - Hibari

Okkey , balik ke karakter utama kita. Hibari dan Dino...!!!!! [pembaca : BERISIK..!! MINGGIR LUU..!!!]

Hibari tidak bergerak se-milimeterpun karena terpaku di lihatin anak-anak namimori. Lagipula , jika hibari bergerak dino pasti akan langsung menghindar dan pergi keluar menuju mobil mewahnya yang ada di bawah dengan melalui jendela yang sudah terbuka dari kapan tahu..

Hibari pun mengambil ancang-ancang dengan tujuan 1 di kepalanya : merebut kamera video maksiat itu dan menghancurkannya.

"Eh , lihat.. dia bergerak.. bergerak... ternyata dia bisa bergerak. Padahal aku kira dia terkencing-kencing karena ketakutan sama sikap bule nyasar itu."

bisik salah 1 penonton pertarungan aneh itu kepada orang yang ada di sampingnya. Hibari langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan menyerangnya melewati tatapannya yang setajam silet itu. Dan tentu saja orang yang berani mati itu langsung keringat dingin dan bermuka pucat.. dan akhirnya pingsanlah dia.. dan akhirnya. dibawalah dia ke RS..J.. terdekat (lebay ah)

Hibari kembali kepada posisinya semula , ke posisi yang mengharuskannya menyerang dino. Dan..

TRAAANGGG....!!!!

Tak ada 2 detik , hibari langsung menyerang dino dengan kedua tonfa setianya. Dan Dino yang bisa membaca gerak cepat versi hibari itu menangkis serangan ganas itu dengan sebuah.. perisai .. Uwoh , dari mana ia mendapat perisai itu ? Mari kita flashback dengan sedikit servis untuk para pembaca , yaitu slow motion.

//Hibari menyerang dengan mengangkat satu kakinya , melipat kedua tangannya sambil memegang tonfa di atas dadanya. Lalu hibari bergerak untuk menyerang dino dengan 'sedikit' gerakan yaitu : jungkir belakang , jungkir balik , jungkir depan , lompat kodok , lompat anjing , dan kayang pun ia lakukan. Sempat-sempatnya ia melakukan pelatihan militer di sini. Sementara itu dino yang terus mengernyitkan matanya untuk mendeteksi gerakan hibari belum mendapatkan perlindungan apapun. Tetapi salah satu anak buahnya , tanpa nama pula , memanjat gedung namimori untuk ke tempat dino yang ada di lantai 2 dan membawa perisai kepunyaan-nya seberat.. mari kita hitung sekitar 10kg. Sungguh anak buah yang baik hati tiada tara.//

DAN ITU TERJADI DALAM 2 DETIK...??!! BOMBASTISSS..!!!! [author saja sampai bingung.] -Kembali ke.. Dino Dan Hibari-

Murid-murid yang terus melihat itu , tanpa berkedip sedikitpun , cengo dan menga-menga karena disuguhi pertunjukkan yang jarang ada di manapun juga.

Hibari yang terus mencoba mendorong dino jatuh , tetapi perisai itu mengahalangi niat hibari yang satu ini.

"Ada apa kyouya sayang~ Bukankah kamu mau mengambil kamera video ini ?"

Dino melambai-lambaikan kamera itu di hadapan hibari. Hibari berusaha mengambil melalui.. giginya. Oh , ternyata hibari mencoba mengigit kamera itu karena kedua tangannya yang sibuk memegang tonfa untuk mendorong dino jatuh. Hibari terus mencoba tetapi tidak bisa.

"Ada apa kyouya sayang.. cobalah..."

tatapan cavallone yang sepertinya bermaksud menjahili hibari itu sepertinya sudah membuat hibari muak , seakan-akan ia ingin muntah di kepala cavallone brengsek itu.

Dan dari kemuakannya itulah , kaki hibari refleks menendang dan nyaris mengenai kepala dino.

"Uohh.. sabar dong sayang.."..

dino sih rencananya sedikit meredakan amarah hibari , namun sepertinya hibari sedang dalam proses kemarahan tingkat 3 .. kayaknya.

"Hum , jadi di situ kelemahannya yah ?"..

hibari lompat dari tempatnya ke depan dino. Dino segera berdiri dan masih tetap berlindung di perisai nya itu. Pertarungan jadi semakin memanas.

Anak-anak yang lain bermata meling-meling bahagia karena mendapat suguhan tontonan menarik ini , tsuna cs pun tidak kalah seru reaksinya. Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya di depan , yamamoto terus mengigit jari nya dan ia tak sadar jika kuku jarinya sudah ludes si gigit olehnya , gokudera... terpesona melihat hibari. Kilat-kilat mata gokudera mungkin mengharapkan kemesraan bersama dengan hibari.

Yang di pikirkan oleh gokudera adalah..."

//Kemesraan dengan hibari di bawah pohon sakura yang lagi berguguran , Gokudera menggaet tangan hibari dan hibari tertawa riang dengan polosnya bagai anak kecil. Dengan memakai bandana berwarna pink dan baju rok megar , sudah cukup memoles kecantikan hibari yang memang membuat hati gokudera berdegup keras. Dan kenafsuannya untuk memberitahu perasaannya terhadap hibari//

saat itu pula , tsuna dan yamamoto hanya bisa melihat gokudera dengan tampang setengah mabok kepayang , mungkin mabok cinta. Ia terus berpikir yang nggak-nggak tentang cerita hibari bersama dirinya.

"oi.. gokudera-kun.. gokudera-kun..." tsuna mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan mata gokudera yang lagi mabok cinta itu. Tetapi siasat itu siasat anak kecil , tak bisa menyadarkan gokudera.

Okey , lanjut ke gokuderaXhibari lagi

Sepertinya pikiran gokudera tentang hibari sudah nggak-nggak lagi. Dia terus bermelet-melet seperti anjing yang di elus-elus kepalanya oleh majikannya

//Gokudera : Hibari-chan .. (menatap hibari dengan pandangan lurus namun penuh arti)

Hibari : ada apa hayato-kun ? (membalas tatapan gokudera tadi , namun kali ini dengan penuh kelembutan)

Gokudera : Begini.. (mengenggam tangan hibari dan menempelkannya ke dada hayato).. sekarang jantungku berdegup keras ? kamu tahu apa artinya itu ?

Hibari : Ah--ahh... (merasakan degupan kencang jantung gokudera) iyah , jantungmu berdegup keras . Memang apa artinya ?

Gokudera : Begini.. aku.. sebenarnya-- sudah lama.. suka.. padamu.. (hibari mengenggam tangan hibari erat-erat dan kembali menatap hibari)

Hibari : Ah.. aku.. aku tak tahu... (blush + malu2 lihat gokudera)

gokudera : Plizz.. lihat aku hibari-chan (memegang kedua pundak hibari dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hibari)

Hibari : Hayato-kun.. (mata sudah mulai berkaca-kaca)

Gokudera : Hibari-chan (menaikkan dagu hibari dan .. kalian sudah pasti tahu lah artinya.. tetapi adegan itu tidak ada karena..)//

-kembali ke alam nyata-

BRRRUUAAAAKKKKKKK....!!!!!

Ternyata muka gokudera TEPAT mengenai perisai dino yang berhasil di robohkan oleh hibari. Itulah 'ciuman' yang diterima oleh gokudera dari hibari. Ciuman yang keras dan panas bukan ? Karena 'efek ciuman' itu , gokudera tepar di tempat dan membuat panik anak-anak di sekitarnya , terutama para kaum hawa.

"GYYAQQQH.. Gokudera-kun..!!!!" cewek-cewek menjerit kalap ketika tahu

Tapi , bagaimana cara hibari merobohkan tembok pertahanan besi si cavalonne itu . Mari kita flashback ulang. (Pembaca : FLASHBACK MULU LOO..!!!)

//Setelah hibari melompat ke belakang dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain , Hibari diam sejenak. Mungkin mengistirahtkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu karena hari ini ia begitu dilibatkan banyak masalah. Dino pun kaget karena tiba-tiba hibari menjadi agak rileks.

"Aih , kamu kenapa sayang ? Sudah menyerah nih ?" Dino berjalan mendekati hibari dai membawa perisai yang merepotkan itu.

"Got you.." tiba-tiba mata hibari menjadi tajam lagi , yang bertanda nafsu membunuh kembali datang pada hibari

"what tha ?!" dino yang lengah belum sempat melindung dirinya dan kenalah mukanya oleh 'ciuman' tonfa hibari yang khas itu.

Dino ingin membalas serangan hibari tadi , tetapi kedua tangannya di repotkan oleh benda-benda aneh. Di sebelah tangan kanannya terdapat video rekaman dan tangan kiri memegang perisai berat itu."

"Nah , karena kau tidak dapat menyerang lagi , It's my turn now"

Pertama-tama , hibari dengan cepat bergerak ke arah perisai dino. Ia membelah dua dengan cepat perisai berat itu dan sisa dari belahan perisai itu ia lempar dan.. mengenai gokudera.//

Setelah hibari berhasil meruntuhkan benteng takeshi.. er... i mean benteng pertahanan cavallone itu , hibari menuju dino yang terduduk lemas . Lalu , hibari mengacungkan tonfanya ke leher dino.

"Kemarikan video itu atau..." hibari menekankan tonfanya masuk ke dalam leher dino.

"Okey hibari-chan.. okey..Aku nyerah. Sekarang akan aku kasih video ini , asal kamu lepaskan dulu tonfamu ini dari leherku." Dino meminta kebaikan hati hibari dengan Puppy eyes no jutsu yang ia pelajari dari author (Loh ?!)

Hibari melihat mata dino yang berbinar-binar , meluluhkan hati hibari yang mungkin memang hibari suka benda.. imut (mengingat dia suka sama hewan imut macam hibird). Lalu hibari menurunkan tonfanya dan seperti terhipnotis oleh mata dino yang sengaja 'di gituin'.. muncullah pemandangan bagus. Hibari Kyouya mengelus kepala Dino Cavallone layaknya Hibari Kyouya mengelus kepala Hibird Tercintanya. (sejak kapan Dino bisa menghipnotis ? Author aja bingung xD)

GELLLEEEEGGARRRRRRRRR...!!!!!!

Background anak-anak namimori berubah menjadi kilat petir menyambar.

"TIIDDDAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...!!!!!!" tsuna dan yamamoto kaget dan membatu. Tatapan mereka kosong karena melihat pemandangan itu ?

"DUNIA MAU KIAMAAATTT.!!!! LARIIIIIIII...!!!!!" kata seorang murid yang memimpin pelarian massal itu. Banyak yang lari pontang-panting karena itu. Malah ada cara yang lebih cepat dari itu : melompat dari lantai 2 di sekolah itu. Malah ada melakukan aksi yang lebih extreme lagi . Ada yang jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok , pingsan di tempat , dan masuk rumah sakit RSJ.

Sementara itu , hibari yang masih mengelus-elus kepala Dino belum sadarkan diri. Sementara itu , Dino tersenyum setan karena ia berhasil mendapatkan belaian lembut dari hibarinya tercinta.

_'Yes , akhirnya gua dapet belaian mu. Aku gak bakal keramas 1 bulan ini. Terima kasih author , kamu udah kasih tahu aku trik hipnotis lewat puppy eyes'_

batin dino berkata begitu dengan evil smilenya (pembaca : KAU APAKAN HIBARI KU ?!)

Namun , sepertinya belaian dino tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena apa ? GOKUDERA HAYATO TELAH SADAR DARI TIDURNYA..!! Gokudera bangun , dan melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya mematikan. Hibari Tercintanya telah mengelus kepala seseorang , dengan arti lain menurut gokudera kalau hibari itu.. SELINGKUH ..!

Tsuna yang melihat hayato sudah bangun dari pink sun (baca : pingsan) nya langsung mendekat gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun ? Kamu nggak apa2 ? Tadi kamu terkena perisai cukup keras sekali"

Gokudera tetap diam seribu bahasa. "Siapa..?" gokudera berbisik kecil

"Hah--- kamu ngomong apa tadi ? Gak kedengeran." tsuna mendekatkan telinganya ke arah gokudera.

"AKU BILANG SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT HIBARI BEGITU ???!!!" gokudera langsung naik darah dan mengeluarkan bomnya.

"Aw , tenang gokudera-kun. Hibari kayak gitu karena sejak dino menampilkan puppy eyes , hibari seperti itu. Mungkin ia dihipnotis. Kayaknya..." tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Jujur saja , tsuna juga gak terlalu ngerti kondisinya juga.

Waktu itu , gokudera menatap kaget tak berujung melihat pemandangan mematikan itu. Hati gokudera semakin lama semakin remuk mengikuti irama belaian hibari ke dino. Ia tak percaya hibari yang ia sayangi telah jatuh kepada orang lain. Hati gokudera sudah hancur lebur dan tinggal amarahnya yang tersisa. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu , : menghancurkan dino dari dunia ini dan menyadarkan hibari.

"UWWWOOHHH...!!! KEMBALIKAN HIBARI KU...!!!" gokudera teriak-teriak kayak orang utan lagi ngamuk.

"ara-- ?" dino yang lagi asyik-asyiknya menikmati belaian hibari di kagetkan oleh raungan gokudera.

"UUWWWWOOHHH...!!! KEMBALIKANNNNNN..!!!!" gokudera lari menerjang dino.

"GOKUDERA-KUN..!!!" tsuna dan yamamoto berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran gokudera , namun terlambat sudah.

Pada saat itu , gokudera menerjang dino dan dan mendorong dino keluar jendela di lantai 2. Karena gokudera nggak bisa ngerem karena remnya blong (loh ?!) , gokudera pun ikut keluar jendel di lantai 2.

"Oi , bodoh..!!!" dino mencoba menggapai tepi jendela itu tetapi gagal.

"GOKUDERA-KUN..!!!" tsuna menarik tangan gokudera dan berhasil menarik gokudera , dan tentunya di bantu oleh yamamoto. Sedangkan dino berhasil di selamatkan oleh pengawalnya di bawah dengan cara menyiapkan matras dan di atas matras itu dino pink sun (mungkin karena takut ketinggian ?). Tetapi ada satu kabar yang bisa berarti baik atau buruk.

Kabar buruk bagi dino : VIDEONYA RUSAK karena waktu terlempar oleh gokudera tadi.

kabar baik bagi hibari : Akhirnya rahasianya tidak terbongkar ke seluruh penjuru se-aentero namimori.

Gokudera yang masih dalam keadaan tergantung akhirnya kesadarannya kembali normal. Ia sudah tidak lagi menjadi hewan buas tadi.

"Gokudera-kun. Aku akan menarikmu. Bertahanlah.." dengan bantuan yamamoto , akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menarik gokudera. Sementara itu , si cavallone sudah di bawa pulang oleh pengawalnya dengan menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

Sementara itu , hibari sudah sadar dari hipnotisnya itu. Selagi gokudera mengalihkan mukanya ke hibari , hibari sedang bersandar di tembok. Mungkin ia merasa capek karena pertarungannya melawan dino (?)

"Si Cavallone itu .. sekarang di mana dia ?" kata hibari yang seperti biasa berkata dengan sinis.

"Dia sudah di bereskan oleh gokudera. Gokudera melakukannya demi hibar--- UPHHH...!!!" mulut tsuna yang bagai congor itu di tutup oleh yamamoto.

Jantung gokudera serasa mau copot karena ia bertatapan dengan hibari.

"Yah , intinya ia sudah di bereskan bukan ? Dengan begini tidak ada yang tahu. Ngomong-ngomong , terima kasih karena sudah membantuku membereskan si cavallone itu." kata hibari sambil tersenyum tipis terhadap gokudera

Jantung gokudera sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia ingin segera mengucapkan. 'HIBARI-SAN.. AISHITERU..~'. Di hatinya , gokudera sudah mendapat sorak sorai suara seperti _: 'ayo gokudera. __Jangan pengecut' 'Kamu pasti bisa' 'Tunjukkan MerahMu' 'Tunjukkan kalau kamu lelaki sejati'_. Suara sorak-sorak di hatinya itu akhirnya memajukan niatnya.

"Hibari-san.." sambil mengenggam tangan hibari

Kedut-kedut urat yang ada di dahi hibari mulai menampakkan wujudnya lagi. Yamamoto yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengasih tahu tsuna agar melakukan sesuatu.

"Tsuna-kun . Kita berdoa moga-moga gokudera tenang di alam sana" kata yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak tsuna.

"Hah.. memang gokudera kenapa..?" tanya tsuna bingung.

"Lihat saja itu.. si gokudera saja sampai tidak sadar." yamamoto menunjukkan urat dahi hibari yang sudah mulai berkedut-kedut. Dan untungnya tsuna mengerti.

"oh , ya .. aku mengerti.. oke deh." yamamoto dan hibari merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Hibari-san.. aku suka sama..--"

DUUAAAAKKKKKKKK...!!!

Akhirnya , muncul juga 'ciuman' hibari yang terkenal itu. Karena 'ciuman' itu , gokudera terlempar ke luar jendela lantai 2 yang sudah terbuka dari kapan tahu. Di langit , gokudera berteriak.

"HIBARI-SAN..!! AISHITERUUUU..!!!!" sambil nangis bahagia. Dan sempat-sempatnya pula ia mengatakan hal itu di atas langit.

--- END ---

**Gimanaa.. bagus gak ? Ini sih sebenarnya Fanfic pertama , cumin ini agak telat karena saya males ngetiknya.. xD [sliced.] yah , pokoknya sekarang kan selesai..**

**Dan jangan Lupa.. REVIEWnya.. xD.. di tunggu banget~**


End file.
